I'm Single, So What?
by chess sy
Summary: Anda seorang wanita? Menarik? Berusia 16-19 tahun? Daftarkan segera diri anda. Ini bukan kontes kecantikan./Sasuke mencari pendamping!/Ketika rumor nista beredar/Warning! OneShot. Review?


**_OneShot_**

**I'M SINGLE, SO WHAT?**

I only own a couple naruto DVDs. I dont own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

OOC/AU/Typo.

.

Just another abal fic of mine.

.

.

Go on. Read away.

Make sure you leave a review

.

.

Summary :

Anda seorang wanita? Menarik? Berusia 16-19 tahun? Daftarkan segera diri anda. Hey, ini bukan kontes kecantikan/Sasuke mencari pendamping!

.

.

**_Blagg_**

Seorang pemuda menghempas keras pintu kamarnya seraya mendengus kesal. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambut belakangnya, sebelum menghempaskan badannya duduk ke sofa, frustasi.

Sudah habis ia dibuat stress oleh orang-orang terdekatnya. Betapa tidak? Sebuah rumor nista beredar. Entah dari mana spekulasi itu berasal, yang jelas anggapan mereka tentangnya kini yang...oh tidak menulisnya saja tidak tega, yang memiliki orientasi seksual tak lazim telah membuatnya depresi dan terinjak. Terlebih setelah orang tuanya yang kini ikut-ikutan tercuci otaknya. Kedua petinggi Uchiha yang selalu mengandalkan logika itu kini sudah sama tak warasnya dengan warga sipil kalangan moderat ke bawah yang stress akibat tekanan ekonomi.

'Ada apa dengan dunia?' keluhnya.

Itu karena Sasuke masih saja melajang. Sudah lajang, ketertarikan untuk lawan jenispun sedikitpun tak nampak. Begitu dingin.

Sedingin-dinginnya kutub utara lebih dingin Uchiha Sasuke. Percaya deh.

_Fiuh._

Kabar baik bagi para gadis di luar sana dan kabar buruk bagi si bungsu Uchiha. Pasalnya pagi tadi sebuah akun twitter milik ketua BEM (Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa) Universitas Konoha yang juga teman baik Sasuke, Naruto_is_me terlihat menghiasi _timeline_ dengan sebuah _mention_ laknat. _Mention_ menggegerkan yang telah berhasil mendapapat _retweet_ sebanyak 1073 kali dan 784 _favorites_ yang diyakini didominasi oleh user perempuan. Isinya...

_** Naruto_is_me DICARI WANITA SINGLE UNTUK SASUKE UCHIHA, PRIA LAJANG, TAMPAN, BERIMAN USIA 19 THN YG TENGAH MENCARI CALON ISTRI UNTUK DIHALALKAN.**_

Tweet lanjutannya...

_** Naruto_is_me So, Ayok buruan daftarkan dirimu ladies! Kirim data diri dengan format Nama[spasi]Umur[spasi]Deskripsi. Di tunggu sd jam 9 malam. Ganbatte!**_

Diluar Sasuke yang murka, di sisi lain para gadis dengan antusiasnya menyambut petisi itu. Bagai mimpi di siang bolong, bagai _dream_ yang segera _come true_, gadis-gadis tersebut berburu, berlomba dan berbondong-bondong mendaftarkan diri. Bagaimanapun ini adalah kesempatan langka!

Sempat Sasuke membaca beberapa mention balasan yang tampil di layar _timeline_nya tadi pagi sebelum akhirnya tepar karena merasa mual. Salah satunya...

_** InO_gebOy Ino Yamanaka 18,2 tahun wanita LaJang tapi tak JaLang yang kesepian dan membutuhkan perhatian.**_

_** ByakuganGirl Hinata Hyuuga 19 thn gadis manis dari parang teritis yang kerap kali merintis kisah romantis namun berujung tragis. Duh, sungguh miris :'(**_

_** LalalaYeyeye Temari 17 thn wanita solehah yang gemar bertadarus. Siap berumah tangga dan diperistri. Moto hidup : Dahulukan Mekah Sebelum Paris.**_

Dan yang terakhir yang membuat Sasuke hampir muntah.

**_ Cute_BOY Lee 19 tahun 0855564653856 kalo ada waktu, call me ya Sasuke-kun. mmuah #menggerling_**

Ini gila dan ini nyata.

**oOoOI'm Single, So Whaaat?**

.

.

Tak usah ditanya lagi seberapa Uchiha Sasuke kini murung dan kesal tak terkira. Seharian ini ia tak hentinya mengeluarkan kutukan sumpah serampah terhadap temannya itu dan siapapun yang lain yang terlibat.

'Demi janggut Jiraya, akan kubunuh kau!' gerutunya.

Dan tadi ketika ia memarahi teman sintingnya itu lewat telepon, Naruto berkilah dengan mengatakan bahwa ia melakukannya atas seijin dan perintah Mikoto Uchiha yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ibu Sasuke.

Benar, ibunya memang kini tengah mati-matian mencarikan jodoh untuk anak bungsunya demi mematahkan rumor yang beredar.

Tapi tetap saja tidak dengan cara seperti, Sasuke tak bisa terima. Berkali-kali ia protes dan mengajukan permohonan klarifikasi serta penghapusan petisi _annoying_ di twitter itu, namun tak kunjung dikabulkan.

Malangnya dirimu Sas.

Di tengah kekalutan, tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat sesuatu. Hal penting, sampai-sampai ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke hal penting ini. Karena hal ini benar-benar penting, yang bahkan menurutnya lebih penting dari pada ritual pembentukan rambut pantat ayamnya dengan gel yang selalu ia lakukan setiap pagi.

_This one is very, strongly, undeniably important._

Jadi hal penting itu adalah...

Besok Sakura ujian tengah semester. Tadaaa...

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya.

'Bagaimana bisa aku lupa' keluhnya.

Tanpa banyak berfikir, onyxnya kemudian secara otomatis berpendar mencari keberadaan ponselnya untuk ia gunakan menghubungi Sakura, yang sialnya ternyata tak sengaja dari tadi ia duduki.

Oh ayolah, ponsel Apel seri terbarunya itu baru berusia tiga hari dan belum ia pasangi anti gores. Oh, kami...

'Tch.' dengusnya, tambah kesal.

Kemudian dengan cepat jemarinya menyentuh layar ponselnya, mengetikan sebuah pesan singkat tertuju untuk temannya itu

_**To : Sakura.**_

_**Heh bodoh. Kau tak lupa besok ujian bukan? Nanti malam aku datang, awas saja kalau belum juga belajar. Mati kau.**_

Ia menarik nafas pelan setelah menyentuh layar yang bertuliskan _send_. Kini ia harap-harap cemas menanti balasan. Ia benar-benar berharap kali ini ada yang membentur kepala Sakura atau berharap ada ilham dari sang maha kuasa sehingga membuat Sakura tersadar dan belajar.

Bingung kenapa? jadi begini, tak ada yang tahu, tidak juga Sakura sendiri tahu kenapa Sasuke begitu terobsesi membuat Sakura pintar. Tapi memang begitu, kapanpun dimanapun dalam kondisi apapun Sakura dan pendidikanya selalu menjadi perhatian Sasuke.

Sedikit penjelasan, Sakura adalah teman sekampus yang dikenalnya 2,5 tahun yang lalu. Mereka sama-sama menuntut studi ilmu yang sama di fakultas yang sama, memulainya ditahun yang sama, namun sayang lulus dipastikan tidak bersama.

Itu karena Sasuke seorang jenius yang hampir menyelesaikan skripsinya. Sedang Sakura? jangan ditanya. Mungkin akan butuh waktu tahunan lagi untuk ia dinyatakan lulus. Masalahnya adalah ia tidak pandai dan ia malas. Sekian.

Ponsel Sasuke pun akhirnya berbunyi. Dengan sigap ia membaca pesannya.

**_From : Sakura_**

**_Ajak aku untuk berfoya-foya dan bergembira bersama sekali-kali bisa kaliiii. Masa hari libur gini aku harus belajar. Apa kata dunia?_**

Sasuke tertohok. Irisnya membulat membacanya. Otot-otot diwajahnya serasa menegang, tetap datar tapi menyimpan rasa frustasi mendalam. Detik kemudian, ia hanya bisa mengelus dada dan berkata, 'Sabar'.

Ia kemudian menghempas diri kembali, menyandar ke sofa lemas dan kembali mendengus. Rasanya ia ingin menyerah saja.

'Anak itu memang benar-benar tak bisa diharapkan.' gerutunya. Ia berfikir entah sampai kapan ia harus menunggu dan menanggung tekanan ini. Sasuke hampir putus asa.

Oh Sasuke.

Andai saja kau berterus terang.

Andai saja salah satu diantara ibu dan temannya lebih jeli tentang kau yang terobsesi menjadikan Sakura pintar, mungkin mereka akan mengerti dan spekulasi nista tentang dirimu yang gay pun tak akan muncul.

**FLASH BACK**

**.**

14 februari. _Last year_.

_Valentine_, di hari kasih sayang ini hati pemuda tampan bermata onyx ini tengah dihinggapi perasaan asing. Orang bilang ini cinta. Tapi untuknya ini bukan sekedar cinta. Ini adalah sebuah perasaan kasih sayang yang mendalam, yang tumbuh yang tak terjamah nalar dan logika. Itu karena, betapapun ia berusaha mencari alasan kenapa perasaan itu tumbuh dalam dirinya terhadap gadis itu ia selalu tak menemukan alasannya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia jatuh cinta pada gadis macam dia.

Tapi itulah cinta. Cinta itu buta.

Jadi siapakah gadis beruntung itu? Oh tentu saja Sakura. Gadis pemalas yang manja namun cantik tiada dua. Ya setidaknya dia begitu dimata Sasuke.

Sakura adalah gadis yang berprinsip. Teguh pada pendirian dan tak tergoyahkan. Sejak kecil otak, perasan, jiwa dan raganya telah terdoktrin sebuah prinsip tangguh setangguh tangguhnya. Dalam benaknya tertancap moto hidup** 'Say No To School'**.

Dan siapa sangka seorang Uchiha yang memiliki moto hidup **'Being Intelligent Is Sexy'** itu malah jatuh hati pada sosok Sakura yang seperti itu. Oh Tuhan...

'Anggaplah aku tergerak untuk mengembalikannya ke jalan yang benar.' kata hati pemuda itu beralasan.

Jadi, di hari yang spesial itu iya memberanikan diri untuk melamar sang pujaan hati untuk ia jadikan kekasih.

Sebuket mawar merah di genggamnya. Sebuah cincin berlian telah dibelinya. Tak ada lagi keraguan, sama sekali tidak.

_'She's the one.'_ fikirnya.

Ia sedang menunggu Sakura malam itu di ruang tamu kediaman Haruno. Ketika menunggu tuan dan nyonya Haruno menghampirinya. Awalnya sekedar menyapa, namun berakhir pada perbincangan akrab setelahnya.

Tak sulit untuk Sasuke yang tampan, kaya dan pandai itu mencuri hati orang tua Sakura. Hanya saja di akhir perbincangan tuan dan nyonya Haruno mengisyaratkan keinginan dan harapannya tentang putrinya yang secara tidak langsung mematahkan hati Sasuke.

"Sakura itu kurang motivasi belajar, kami sedang dalam proses untuk mengubah _mindset_nya. Kau kan anak yang pandai, mungkin kau bisa bantu?" tanya penuh harap dari nyonya Haruno.

"Ya itu benar. Kau menyayanginya, bukan? Jika iya, maka bantulah dia, biarkan Sakura menyelesaikan studi S1 nya dulu dengan baik. Setelah itu baru kau bisa memacarinya. Menikah langsungpun tak masalah." ujar tuan Haruno, menambahkan.

Dan sejak hari itu ia telah berjanji untuk menunggu...menunggu Sakura sampai mendapatkan gelar sarjana yang entah kapan Sakura berhasil peroleh.

Itulah sebabnya mengapa Sasuke tetap melajang. Ia sebenarnya tengah menunggu.

Namun sayang, orang-orang memiliki anggapan lain tentang dirinya yang padahal adalah lelaki sejati, setia pula.

Andai saja mereka tahu.

Sayangnya Sasuke menolak untuk berterus terang. Ia lebih memilih untuk merahasiakannya.

'Biarlah ini menjadi rahasia diantara calon mertua dan calon menantu.' fikirnya.

Oh Sasuke...

**END OF FLASH BACK**

**.**

"Bagaimana tadi ujianmu? Jangan bilang kau masih tak bisa mengerjakannya," tanya Sasuke tajam dan mengintimidasi, "belajar semalaman bersamaku masa iya tak juga berefek bagimu?" tambahnya.

"Hn...hn...b-bukan begitu." jawab Sakura gelapan. Ia takut, sampai-sampai matanya tak mau memandang onyx Sasuke. Ah, pertanda buruk.

"Hn?" Sasuke menuntut jawaban.

"Anu...tadi aku," Sakura lagi-lagi memotong ucapannya. Ia kembali menarik nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "aku tadi tak diijinkan masuk ujian, aku terlambat datang."

Hening.

"Tapi tenang saja Sas. Kan tau depan aku masih bisa mengulang. Taun depannya lagi juga bisa." ujarnya dengan senyuman.

Selamat menunggu lebih lama Sasuke. Yang tabah ya...

**THE END  
**

.

.

.

Masa ya, ceritanya mau update fic buluk saya eh kelarnya malah bikin fic beginian.

Sebenernya saya publish ini fic karena ingin tahu rasanya nulis **The End** hahaha

Salam kenal ya. Review? :D


End file.
